A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic support devices for minimizing spinal stress while an individual is in the lying position. More particularly the present invention relates to an orthopedic support device that bolsters, i.e., supports the back of the legs of an individual lying on his/her back and additionally maintains spinal support for an individual when lying on his/her side; and to adjustable orthopedic support pillows which can be varied and customized to support the individual's needs.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
Spinal related complaints are very common. In fact, back pain is the second most common complaint (behind the common cold) for visits to the family doctor. Proper spinal support (whether related to the lower back, upper back or neck) has been a concern for decades. This has resulted in a significant variety of products designed to provide greater comfort and support.
The majority of these products were designed for 95 percentile of the population. As all individuals vary anatomically, and when combining this factor with individual and personal preference, the varying possibilities would render customization to all individuals to be not practical. Methods of customization for both the cervical and lumbar spine have been attempted, as discussed below. However, these vary from intricate systems of support that are either adjustable through an inflatable means, fluid filled or even a combination of self attachment through the use of hook and loop fastening devices, zippers and strapping. All of these methods although effective, would be extremely costly from a manufacturing standpoint. None of these products, whether designed to support the cervical or lumbar spine, ever considered the specific needs of the individual user. For all of the above reasons, a need exists for an orthopedic support pillow that is capable of being customized to the individuals needs as opposed to the individual conforming to the product.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems of the prior art in that it provides a capability for customization of an orthopedic support pillow to fit the individuals needs, without the use of accessory application devices such as hook and loop, elastic bands, zippers and/or straps.
It is generally known that maintaining proper posture of the spine helps to prevent the occurrence of spinal injury and back pain. The preferred proper spinal posture in all daily sitting and upright activities includes a slight lordotic curve in the lumbar region of the spine, or what is known as the "neutral spine" position in lay terms. That is the spinal position where all stress on the spine is minimized to allow the spine to rest in its naturally curved position. For example, it is commonly known that when lifting heavy objects, an individual should use their knees to lift such objects and that the back should be maintained in the neutral spine position to alleviate any potential stress to the spine which can lead to back pain.
With the recent, increasing interest in ergonomics and in prevention of repetitive trauma injuries in the work place, sleep ergonomics has been for the most part neglected. On the average of 1/3 of most individuals' lives is spent partaking in this form of activity. One must appreciate the necessity that merely lying down is not sufficient for spinal stress reduction and thus proper sleep postural maintenance is paramount for complete and comfortable rest.
For years it has been recommended that proper sleep posture would entail avoiding the prone position, simply due to the aggravated stress on the lumbar spine (from accentuation of the lordotic curve) and as well the rotational positioning of the cervical spine could lead to neck pathomechanics over time. The supine position was promoted, however, without the appropriate flexion at the knee the lumbar lordotic curve was as well accentuated. In other words, when lying on the backside, it is natural for the legs to lie flat on the sleeping surface. In this manner the legs cooperate with the buttocks to act as a lever raising the lumbar region of the spine thereby causing an unnatural accentuation of the lordotic curve that may result in stress on the spine as well. In order to alleviate this stress caused by the legs, it is preferred that an individual sleep with the knees bent. This sleeping position reduces the stress on the lumbar region of the spine and allows the spine to rest flatly against the mattress or other sleeping surface. However, without some type of leg support, the natural tendency of the knees is to flatten out.
Lying on one's side is another preferred sleep position. However, without the appropriate support, the lumbar spine has a tendency to be affected by rotational stresses due to torquing factors between the upper and lower body. In the side lying position, the legs of the individual are generally maintained in an overlying relationship with each other. Positioning the legs in this manner at the mattress along one side of the body causes the body to compensate for this position which may result in stress on the spine. In order to minimize these stresses one must be knowledgeable of both human anatomy as well as physical forces acting on the spine. Simply relieving gravitational stress from the spine is insufficient to reduce spinal stress and strain to the point of eliminating it.
Several devices have been proposed to alleviate stress on the spine of an individual while sleeping. Such devices include large pillows or other supporting devices placed between the upper thighs of an individual to maintain a side lying position. These pillows extend out and away from the front and back sides of the individual to block, or prevent the individual from rolling over. Such devices are well known in the art and a variety of such pillows are available. One problem associated with these devices arises from the natural tendency of people to roll or shift positions while sleeping. Such movement can cause these pillows to shift or move from the preferred position in-between the individuals legs thereby defeating the purpose of the pillow or causing the sleeper to awaken and re-adjust the pillow. Some side lying devices have over come this problem by adding straps to secure the pillow to the thighs. However, it is not desirable to secure the pillow in this manner especially if a fire or other emergency occurred. Thus the need exists for an orthopedic support pillow that maintains support between the legs for a sleeper lying in a side lying position, but which can easily be removed.
In addition, it is desirable to have an orthopedic device as described above that could also support the back sides of the legs to maintain a bend in the knees of an individual while lying in the supine position. Such a dual capability would allow an individual to select a comfortable sleeping position while helping to alleviate stress on the spine. Thus the need exists for an orthopedic device that relieves spinal stress and strain either when an individual is lying on his/her side or back, and provides for a selection of individual sleep positions.